


Play Pretend

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [179]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Cody wraps his arms around his neck and shakes violently with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Leo hugs him tightly and thinks he has no idea how to ever face Blaine again, after what he’s done.





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: tradire il proprio partner.

Cody wraps his arms around his neck and shakes violently with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Leo hugs him tightly and thinks he has no idea how to ever face Blaine again, after what he’s done.

He thought he could control this. He thought seeing Cody more often would’ve been hard, sure, but not that threatening. I am an adult, he told himself many times, I can control my emotions, I can control my feelings and, more importantly, I can control my urges.

Sure, seeing Cody made his blood boil like nothing else in the world, except, of course his husband.

Sure, the idea of secrecy, of no one knowing they were meeting, of the secluded place they had chosen to meet, added spice to the whole thing, making his hands tingle in anticipation.

But it was a game – just a game. Play pretend. They could play the lovers game without really _turning_ into actual lovers.

Seems like he overestimated himself.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Cody tries to move away right after coming back to Earth. He’s embarrassed, Leo can see it in the light blush covering his cheeks and in the way he stubbornly looks away, averting his eyes. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” Leo knows. “I don’t know how this could happen.” Leo knows that too.

“Cody,” he speaks to him softly, trying to calm him down, “Don’t panic.”

“No,” Cody shakes his head fast, climbing off him. Leo feels himself slip out of his body and he mourns the loss of his warmth like he’d mourn the death of a friend. “I’m so ashamed. This was-- This was all my fault. God, please, don’t hate me.”

“Sweetness, I could never,” he stands up and follows him as Cody wanders around the room, gathering his clothes from the floor.

Something possessed them when they entered the hotel room. Leo could feel that something move like a huge invisible animal on Cody’s shoulders. He could feel its claws on himself too, skinning him alive, getting to the core of him, whispering in his ears _I know you want him, you’ve always wanted him, he wants you too, take him, take him, take him_.

He took him, and Cody gave himself with such abandon all Leo could think of as they were doing it was that he would’ve loved to freeze time in that specific instant, to be allowed to keep taking him and taking him over and over again, endlessly.

The aftermath’s proving itself to be pretty hard to sustain, though. It always is.

“Cody, please,” he wraps his arms around him once again, hugging him from behind. He rests his face in the curve of his neck and speaks softly on his skin, inhaling his scent, their scent, the scent of their sin. “Please. It wasn’t your fault. We both did this. And if there will be consequences, we will face them together.”

“I don’t want to,” Cody shakes his head violently, squeezing his eyes shut, “I don’t want no consequences. Please. Can we just forget this ever happened?”

No, they can’t. Leo already knows that. He touched him again after more than fifteen years. He tasted his taste on his tongue, he swallowed it, now it’s his again. There’s no way in _hell_ he will ever be able to forget about it, or do less of it. Not from now on.

But Cody’s so scared he almost feels sick. He’s trembling so hard Leo would think the room had frozen over, if he wasn’t standing next to him and didn’t know any better.

It’s time for a little lie. “Of course, sweets, whatever you want,” he whispers softly, covering his neck in barely wet kisses.

Cody whimpers and melts in his arms, offering himself to him spontaneously for the second time in an hour.

There’s truly no way they’re ever coming back from this. But it’s a problem they’ll face later.


End file.
